


The Sky in Your eyes

by water_poet



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Romantic Friendship, Sleepy Cuddles, Stargazing, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_poet/pseuds/water_poet
Summary: An Elenateo holiday oneshot





	

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I did base the Three Travelers Legend on the Gift of the Magi. It's a pretty nice story no matter how you see it, so I figured it was pretty safe.

"A Christmas wish?"

Elena nods, the stars dancing in her eyes. "Uh-huh. Close your eyes and wish really hard on that star right there. If you wish hard enough, it'll come true"

Isabel tilts her head, wrinkling her nose in the way she always does if she's pondering something. "But what do I wish for?" she asks finally, her gaze trailing upwards towards the glowing silver beacon.

"Anything you want, as long as you mean it" Elena assures her, wrapping an arm around her younger sister and pulling her closer to her side. "Here, we'll wish together"

Isabel grins and laces her fingers through Elena's. "Okay" she agrees, squeezing her eyes shut. The crow's feet around her eyes deepen comedically, and Elena had to keep from giggling.

"On three: uno, dos, tres!"

She feels Isabel squeeze her hand, and she grins to herself. When Isabel opens her big brown eyes and looks back at the star, Elena notices the dark circles under her eyes.

"What did you wish for?" asks Isabel, before an enormous yawn cuts her off. Elena smiled amusedly as she snuggles into the folds of her soft red cloak.

"I wished for a certain little princess to get a good night's sleep so she doesn't fall asleep during Christmas dinner tomorrow" Elena teases, tickling Isabel in the side. The smaller princess gives a short squeal before yawning again.

"But I like being out here with you" she mumbles, already beginning to fall asleep. Elena smiles fondly and strokes her sister's dark curls.

"I know, Isa, but you need sleep. Come on, don't make me carry you" she adds. Isabel shrugs, as if uncaring of Elena's threat. With a small sigh, Elena nudges her, but the princess only grunts in return.

Rising carefully, she wraps her arms around her sister and lifts the small blue bundle into the air. She weighs nothing, and Elena chuckles as Isabel curls closer to her chest.

They are across the hall from Isabel's room, so it's a simple feat to walk Isabel over to her bed. Elena carefully tucks Isabel under the covers and arranges her pillows around her before bending to kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight, Isa. Sweet dreams!"

"'Night, Elena" comes the slurred response. 

Wrapping her cloak tighter around her shoulders, Elena makes her way back to the balcony. A robed figure is seated there already, gaze fixed in the twinkling lights above.

"Mateo?"

The figure jumps up, raising a tamborita in defense. In the dim light, she can see his face flush as he sheepishly lowers his weapon and grins lamely.

"Sorry, Elena. I didn't know it was you" he confesses. Elena chuckles, coming closer to him, good-naturedly patting his arm.

"No worries. You didn't turn me into a frog or anything" she teases. Mateo blushes again.

Elena circles round the large stone bench and seats herself beside him. His heart skips a beat, and he feels as though the very air around him had begun to glow.

There is silence, and he is only absorbed in the warmth of Elena's soft smile and the scent of her thick cloak and hair. His grip on his tamborita tightens, whitening his knuckles.

"What brings you out here so late?" Elena asks suddenly, breaking Mateo from his wandering mind. He stammers for a moment as he comprehends the questions.

"Me? Oh, um... you can see some of the best constellations at this time of year" he finally says. 

Elena's amber eyes light up, and the world seems to brighten.

"Really? I only know the Christmas Star"

"The what?"

He knows about the Christmas Star, La Stella de La Navidad. But he longs to see her face light up again, to her her eager voice ringing with laughter as she jumps into hurried explanation. He wants to drink her in, save these moments forever.

"It's that one, there" Elena says, pointing over Mateo's shoulder, placing her hand on his for a brief moment in the process. He's too stunned to yank away, and then it is gone. He pulls his gaze away from Elena to focus on the bright spot in the sky.

"It's beautiful" he says.

Elena nods. "The legend is that it only appears on moonless winter nights, to light to way for the Three Travelers, who seem the true ruler of the heavens" she continues. Mateo closes his eyes, allowing her words to wrap around him.

"See, the ruler once travelled down from the heavens to live as a human. He promised to return, but he never did. The Travelers seem him every Christmas, bearing gifts hoping to find him and bring him home. They cannot see without the moon, so the Christmas Star was made in hopes of lighting their way. It's supposed to be the closest connection to the gods, and if you wish upon it, your wish might come true"

Mateo nods, but he hardly hears the words. He is watching Elena's face shine as she weaves the story around her, watching the thinnest trails of fog leave her parted lips, watching the night dance within those amber orbs.

She sees him staring.

"What are you looking at?" she asks, and he can swear he sees a hint of a knowing smile as she looks at him.

"Nothing! I just didn't know that story. That's all" he lies. The night is still captured in her gaze, and he is lost in the light.

"Oh. I might have messed up a bit"

"Nonsense. You told it beautifully" he assures her. That's not a lie. Plucking up courage, he slips his fingers through hers. She hardly notices, she is so entranced by the star.

"Do you want to make a wish?"

Mateo doesn't believe in wishing on stars. He believes that magic comes from within, and wishes only come true when we make them. But her cheeks are flushed and the starlight is playing from her lips and for a moment he thinks otherwise.

"Of course" he manages, turning his gaze towards the star. "What do I wish for?"

"Anything. That's the beauty of wishing"

A thousands thoughts float through his mind, and he ignores them. Wishes are not real, and no star in the sky, no matter how bright, can grant them. But he presses his lips together and wishes, with all his might.

"Done?"

"Yeah"

She moves closer, and he puts and arm around her. She yawns, and he can see the darkness under her eyes, worn from long days and nights.

"Are you alright?"

There is mist in her gaze as she stifles another yawn. "Yeah. Just tired is all" she insists, closing her eyes and laying her head against his shoulder. 

He pulls her close and now he cannot feel the chill of the night air or the icy gaze of the slanting starlight. All he can feel and see is her. For a moment, she is his universe.

"Maybe you should get to bed" he presses tentatively. He doesn't want her to go.

"But I like being here with you" Elena says, giggling to herself. Mateo had no idea why, but he only smiled and strokes her long hair. She looks up at him and smiles.

His world is her eyes.

"Mateo..."

"Hm?"

Silence.

Their lips meet halfway, and he can taste starlight and hope and the sky. His hands move through her hair and pull her close, and for a moment there is no universe but them.

She is breathless, and sparks fly from her lips onto his cheek.

"Sorry" she murmurs.

"Don't be"

He kisses her again, and feels her shiver beneath him.

"Come closer. The cloak is enchanted" he says. She does as he commands, closing her eyes. Her breathing begins to even, and Mateo listens fondly.

She is asleep soon, and he hates to let her go. But he gathers her to his chest and smiles as she melts into him. Her bedroom is a hallway away, and it's an easy feat to get her there. He lays her down and tucks her in. She smiles sleepily at him.

"Merry Christmas, Mateo" she murmurs, reaching up to gently touch his cheek. He smiles back, leaning forward to kiss her again. When he pulls away, her chest is rising and falling steadily. She must be asleep.

"Goodnight, Elena. I love you"

As he makes for the door, he hears her voice faintly.

"I love you, too"

**Author's Note:**

> I know in the show they probably celebrate some other holiday that's basically Christmas but with a different name, but for the sake of fluidity I kept it as Christmas. More specials are on the way!


End file.
